This invention relates in general to the field of under-sink plumbing valve covers, and in particular to a removable plumbing valve cover which is placed below and proximate an under-sink supply valve or similar object which may interfere with the operation of a spray nozzle and associated flexible movable hose, which may be used in conjunction with a kitchen sink.
Sinks or washbasins may include a spray nozzle or water dispenser which is attached to a flexible hose, where the flexible hose retracts into an opening and is stored freely under the sink. A weight may be attached to the hose to assist in retracting the hose into the opening and improve storage control of the flexible hose under the sink. The hose generally is provided through an opening on the side or rear of the sink or through an opening in the center of a faucet.
Water supply lines enter from the wall, pass through an opening in a cabinet and are coupled to a valve. A supply line exits the valve and connects to a faucet control such that the user can turn the water on and off. It is recognized that there may be hot and cold water lines, as well as multiple inlet lines exiting from each valve for other appliances such as refrigerators or dish washing machines.
The supply line is normally horizontal which may be the optimal orientation for installing the cabinets. The valve generally has an oval shaped handle. The handle is generally larger than the water supply line. The orientation of the plumbing and the handle on the valve creates a scenario that can interfere with the movement of the loose hose. It can be seen that a hose of sufficient length can loop below the horizontal water supply line or lines and, become entrapped. This may preclude the spray nozzle from fully deploying and render the nozzle useless.
Thus, what is necessary is a low cost and efficient apparatus for avoiding the interference between the retractable hose and the plumbing and valves.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a low cost apparatus for at least partially shielding under-sink plumbing.
A second aspect of the present invention is the design of the low cost apparatus such that the apparatus will preclude interference from the under-sink plumbing with the retractable hose.
A third aspect of the present invention is the design of the apparatus for easy installation and removal.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the design of the apparatus such that the apparatus snaps onto a feature of the plumbing.
A fifth aspect of the present invention would be a design that includes a two-piece system which can snap, be screwed together, and the like to fasten around a feature of the plumbing.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is a design such that the knob for the respective valve remains exposed to allow operation without removal of the present invention.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of reference markings, notch, removable feature, and the like to provide for clearances for various supply and inlet lines as well as fitting between the cabinet and the plumbing valves.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a label or printed identifier used for advertisement or promotional means, such as including the contact information for a respective plumber.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is the ability to manufacture the apparatus using injection molding.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a slot(s), the slots providing for cable ties as a means to couple the present invention to the under-sink plumbing.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is the inclusion of a means to secure the present invention to at least one of the cabinet or a wall.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is to fabricate the present invention of a semi-rigid or rigid material.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is an application or design such to reinforce or increase the rigidity of the present invention along a line of contact of the hose.